Shadows of the DAMNED
Shadows of the Damned (subtitled A Suda51 Trip) is an action-horror video game in development for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. The game is being directed by Goichi Suda, produced by Shinji Mikami and developed by Grasshopper Manufacture. It will be published on June 7, 2011 by Electronic Arts. Plot The game features protagonist Garcia Hotspur in the City of the Damned, fighting to rescue his girlfriend Paula, who has been transported there following her death.Shadows of the Damned - Suda 51 Goes to Grindhouse Hell. Arthur Gies. IGN. March 8, 2011. To do this, he enlists the help of Johnson, a demon who transforms into Hotspur's various weapons.Shadows of the Damned brings together Resident Evil and No More Heroes creators. Henry Gilbert. GamesRadar. September 15, 2010.Shadows of the Damned - Suda 51 Goes to Grindhouse Hell. IGN. March 8, 2011. Development Relatively few details have been confirmed about the game since its announcement in 2008. Grasshopper initially intended to premier the title at Electronic Entertainment Expo 2009, however this plan fell through for reasons unknown.E3 2009: Suda 51 Talks Forthcoming Mikami Collaboration. Matt Casamassina. IGN. June 3, 2009. In an interview with Suda at the convention, the director expressed hope that more details about the game could be confirmed at Tokyo Game Show 2009, however the game failed to make an appearance at this event as well. The few reporters who have managed to get Suda to speak about the game always note Suda's reluctance to do so. When IGN interviewed the director in June 2009, Suda hesitated to provide genuine details about the game, before saying that "It's a game about light and shadows." IGN pressed him for further information, noting Suda thought long and hard before solely stating, "it's sparkling." In a later interview with IGN in September 2009, Suda was asked about the game, to which it was noted he proceeded to "squirm around in his chair and go back and forth with PR, who obviously don't want him sharing anything."A Sitdown With Suda 51. Mark Bozon. IGN. September 29, 2009. Suda then retorted that because he wanted to share information with IGN, he would say that "It's an action/horror game, and it'll be very scary... And I guess I can also tell you that the main character has a very cool watch ... I better leave it at that." It has been reported that the title will be powered by Unreal Engine 3, and while initially slated to be released for Microsoft Windows, Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, it ultimately only see release on the latter consoles.Grasshopper working with Unreal Engine 3. Brendan Sinclair. Gamespot. October 7, 2008. Described as "mad genius in the horror genre," the project was reportedly 50% completed as of May 12, 2010.Mikami and Suda51's "Mad Genius Horror" Game 50% Complete. James Newton. Nintendo Life. May 12, 2010. The first trailer for Shadows of the Damned premiered at the Tokyo Game Show 2010, where it was revealed that Akira Yamaoka will be helming sound direction, having previously worked with Suda on the soundtrack for No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. IGN has since touched light on some plot and gameplay elements, confirming Hotspur's main opposition to be Flemming, the head of the City of the Damned, who wants to keep Paula for himself. In the game, Johnson can assume the form of three different firearms: a pistol, a shotgun and an assault rifle. Rather than center around shooting enemies and triggering quicktime events, the principle gameplay will focus on strategically keeping in lighted areas while in combat. This is because enemies veiled in darkness become invulnerable to Hotspur's attacks; darkness will drain Hotspur's health as well. Players must seal "conduits of darkness," which will sometimes be done through puzzle solving. These actions will range from firing at "laughing stag heads with concentrated bursts of light" to feeding "trinkets to cherub gates in order to gain access to the source of the creeping darkness." Reception Reviewing a Shadows of the Damned demo in March 2011, IGN's Arthur Gies commented that "If it seems like I'm focusing on Shadows of the Damned's style over its play, it's because it's hard to get a solid feel for the kind of game that Shadows wants to be right now ... There's the busty villainess who's teased for several acts before you'll have a chance to fight her, the giant demon with a weakspot comprised of a jewel that houses human blood, and plenty of third person shooting, but none of it really stands out in comparison to the bold stylings that Suda is known for." References External links * Official website * [http://www.gamespot.com/ps3/action/untitledgrasshopperproject/index.html Shadows of the Damned at Gamespot] Category:Shadows of the Damned Category:Video games